<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione and the Veela by idk_books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237670">Hermione and the Veela</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_books/pseuds/idk_books'>idk_books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_books/pseuds/idk_books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's at the Quidditch World Cup with her best friends when the Bulgarian pre-match entertainment has an unexpected effect on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Original Veela Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione and the Veela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently re-read Goblet of Fire and wondered if the men and boys at the world cup were the only ones who were effected by the charms of the veela. </p>
<p>The opening few sentences (in bold) come from the book as I used this as the springboard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>“Veela!”</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“What are Veel-?”</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><b>But a hundred Veela were now gliding out onto the pitch, and Harry’s question was answered for him. </b></strong>Hermione of course already knew what Veela were but nothing had prepared her for the apparition on the pitch. They were women but they suddenly seemed so much better than any other woman Hermione had ever met, aesthetically at least. Instead of feeling intimidated as she often did in the presence of attractive women, she felt a profound sense of calm come over her - more than anything she’d felt before - and it was suddenly just her and them; the thousands of witches and wizards around her had faded into nothingness.</p>
<p>As they started to dance, their golden hair fanning out around their heads like sublime halos, Hermione’s sense of calm intensified to something almost resembling euphoria and she forgot all about Hogwarts and the OWLs that she was already having anxiety dreams about. Harry and Ron were irrelevant as was every other person she’d ever met or interacted with. The feelings she’d been having, the ones she’d been trying to suppress and hide, suddenly felt like the greatest part of her being and she didn’t care who knew how beautiful she thought these Veela were. Her fascination with the Holyhead Harpies - the players rather than their sporting successes - suddenly made sense. The reason she’d enjoyed falling asleep next to Ginny’s poster every time she stayed at the Weasleys but even the captain, her particular favourite - seemed somehow unfinished now.</p>
<p>She was overcome with the desire to do absolutely anything to impress them, for them to notice her. If she could fly… fly unaided, that would make her stand out. She found she was already on her feet, lifting her leg so she could climb up on to the railing of their balcony. Thankfully, before she lifted her other leg and took the leap, the music stopped and the Veela were hurried off the pitch accompanied by a chorus of groans at their absence. She doubted nobody was as disappointed as her at their departure.</p>
<p>Harry was also paused in an unusual position on the railing. It looked as if he’d had the same idea. Hermione’s anger flared up at the audacity of him that to believe that he could do a better job than her but it rapidly gave way to a sense of embarrassment and shame as she took in Harry and Ron’s puzzled expressions. They didn’t say anything during the match; it was almost as if they’d forgotten anything happened at all as they became transfixed by the drama of the pitch. Hermione would periodically put her omnioculars to her eyes but she wasn’t really watching. If anything was going to get her truly interested in quidditch, other than the Holyhead Harpies, this was the match but the action on the pitch seemed bland in contrast with the drama that was unfolding in her head. Not only was she disappointed to be one of so many to have come under the Veelers’ spell, she was also taking stock of who else was so entranced. It was Harry and Ron and the twins and all the other Weasleys, not forgetting the Diggorys, who’d been so entranced by the Veela, and they were all…boys. It would seem that boys were meant to be completely enamoured with the Veela but she, most definitely, was not.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Once they got back to the tent, high on the excitement of the match, Hermione hoped that Krum’s amazing capture of the snitch was enough to make Ron and Harry forget what what they had seen earlier. The noise of their celebrations was tremendous as everyone gave way to celebration. Hermione kept herself apart from the joyful chaos, hoping not to be sucked into a party she didn’t feel able to participate in. As she lingered on the peripheries, she suddenly became aware of Fred and George either side of her.</p>
<p>“So…” George began.</p>
<p>“Are you not going to join in?” Fred finished, forming the other half of the pincers Hermione found herself trapped in.</p>
<p>“I’m not not joining in,” Hermione replied, her voice small and tight, “I’m just observing from a distance.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so boring! Have a butterbeer,” George said, handing her a bottle.</p>
<p>Hermione accepted it with some reluctance, “I don’t trust you not to have put… literally anything other than butterbeer in there.”</p>
<p>“For once we have not done that.”</p>
<p>“Come on,” George said, smiling earnestly, “Just this once, you can trust us.”</p>
<p>Hermione acquiesced and hesitantly started sipping from the butterbeer, still eyeing the twins suspiciously.</p>
<p>After it became clear that nothing adverse was going to happen, George spoke, “So. Now that we’ve proved that we can be trusted…”</p>
<p>Hermione took a breath, anxiously anticipating what they were going to bring up.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?” Fred asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean,” said Hermione. Her throat was so tight that her words were almost trapped in there, barely making themselves heard.</p>
<p>“Look… Ron won’t bring it up. Harry probably won’t either and we just wanted to…” George looked across at his brother.</p>
<p>“to know that it’s ok. And you can talk to us. If you want,” Fred finished.</p>
<p>“Not that it’s our field of expertise.”</p>
<p>“But we’re here for you.”</p>
<p>“And we’ll do our best.”</p>
<p>Their insistence at completing each other’s sentences seemed misplaced given the situation, but Hermione appreciated their commitment to trying to maintain their normality. As they were speaking, they gently guided Hermione to an over-stuffed sofa that was hidden in the corner of the expansive tent. A flap of canvas kept them partially hidden from the rest of the group, from her best friends and almost the entire family of one of them. She found herself sandwiched between their stocky bodies with their overly-friendly faces peering anxiously at her. She realised with a start that, for once, Fred and George didn’t seem certain or confident in the situation they were in which was something she’d never experienced or imagined before.</p>
<p>“Look, boys, erm… Well, I’m assuming you’re talking about the, er, Veela and well, I’m not sure how much I really want to talk about it but,” she took another sip of butterbeer that she was finally confident was just butterbeer, “put it this way, I was as surprised as you. Or maybe I wasn’t… I don’t know. But I’m just trying not to think about how Ron and Harry saw and probably everyone else in that box” Her face paled, “which I’m now realising includes Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about him,” George said patting her shoulder, “he’s a git. And if he says or does anything, you can guarantee he’ll become an unsuspecting subject for testing our more dangerous creations.”</p>
<p>“That will probably happen even if he doesn’t say or do anything,” Fred added, “We can easily find another excuse.”</p>
<p>Hermione laughed, allowing herself to relax slightly.</p>
<p>“We’re both men of the world but we also don’t want to say the wrong thing but… when you say you were surprised, does that mean you thought you, you know, only liked boys?”</p>
<p>Hermione inhaled slowly through her nose, you could almost see the thoughts become words as she went to speak them, “I’m not sure I’d really thought about it. I’ve spent so much time with Harry and Ron and being petrified or defeating you know so I’d not afforded any of that sort of thing space in my brain. But I suppose… maybe I knew… sort of,” she swallowed, “I’d always been a fan of Ginny’s Holyhead Harpies poster,” she murmured.</p>
<p>“And now you <span class="u">know</span>,” George said, putting quiet emphasis on that lost word.</p>
<p>“Now I know… Look, I suppose I…” she began.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry,” Fred said, gently interrupting her, “this isn’t going to go any further than this rather hideous sofa. Not unless you want it to.”</p>
<p>The twins spoke quickly, their sentences weaving intricately together. They spoke almost in a whisper and the speed conveyed how much they knew Hermione needed to hear what they had to say.</p>
<p>“But it’ll only go further if you make it. It’s not our business to spread.”</p>
<p>“If we know our brother, he’s never going to mention it unless you do.”</p>
<p>“There isn’t a shade of red deep enough for the colour his face will go when you do talk about it. But he’ll be alright.”</p>
<p>“We reckon Harry’d be the same.”</p>
<p>“And dad won’t have noticed.”</p>
<p>“Neither will Bill or Charlie.”</p>
<p>“It’s all going to be fine. You’re fine, more than fine. Everyone knows you’re remarkable and there’s not really anything that will change that.”</p>
<p>“And we’ve probably made you feel uncomfortable enough.”</p>
<p>“Let’s join the party.”</p>
<p>“But avoid the biscuits on the blue plate,” and they helped her chivalrously to her feet.</p>
<p>And they headed back to the party, completely unaware that Ginny - who had just turned into a canary after eating a biscuit from the blue plate - had also been climbing up on the railing a few hours earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>